


i can’t lose you

by etheria_uwu



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheria_uwu/pseuds/etheria_uwu
Summary: a slightly gay retelling of episode 22 because i’m sad.(all lowercase is on purpose.)





	i can’t lose you

“siren,  _ what is going on? _ ” kappa crossed his arms over his chest, leaning away from the two queens holding on for dear life to his cage bars.

 

“oh we can answer that question, my dear beacon!” queen nee announced, eyes closed in pride as laughter spilled from her and queen krilli’s lips.

 

“you’ve been  duped , shark prince!” queen nee pointed a finger at siren.

 

“bamboozled!”

 

“snippy snooped! you’ve lead us straight to the beacon, and now we’re not leaving the castle without him!” queen nee pulled out a bag from seemingly no where and put in front of her.

 

there was a small pause, in which siren frowned. all of a sudden a wide grin formed on his face.

 

“perfect!” he exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

 

queen nee and krilli stared in confusion. after a few moments, kappa’s voice broke the silence.

 

“ this  is the plan? do you even know them?” he gripped the bars in front of him, leaning his forward between two of them.

 

“not really, i just met them a bit ago.” siren responded, voice devoid of much emotion.

 

“and you think they’re trustworthy?”

 

siren placed a hand on his chin.

 

“uh, well. . . they’re definitely sneaky. they said they were queens but they could be lying.”

 

“are you being serious right now?” kappa was clearly angry, he tried his best to contain it and it wasn’t working to well. “no way, siren. we have to think of something else.”

 

siren’s face contorted into a look of pain. “kappa. . . i’m out of time! i have to get you out now, or it’ll be to late. i don’t want to lose you. . .”

 

“i know that,” kappa’s voice was soft. he reached a hand out to gently take siren’s in his. “and that’s why we  need  to think of something else. i don’t want to leave without you.”

 

the couple’s moment was broken by queen nee shouting, “wait! wait just one second!” siren and kappa quickly pulled their hands away from each other. they had entirely forgotten about the two women standing in the room.

 

“you mean to tell me that you’re trying to free the beacon too?”

 

“yes.” siren replied.

 

“and you led us here on purpose?”

 

“uh-huh.”

 

“i don’t believe it! this is a trap! a very. . . specific and nonsensical trap!” nee crossed her arms together, hoping to further prove her point.

 

“i don’t have time to explain everything, but—“ the queen cut siren off.

 

“save it! i won’t believe a word you say! we don’t trust you!” queen krilli nodded, a stern look on her face.

 

kappa stared at them incredulously. they have no reason not to trust siren. “i feel the same way. siren, we can’t trust them. this isn’t going to work.”

 

siren was silent. he looked down, before looking up again.

 

“okay, listen. i know you have don’t have any reason to trust me. i’m basically betraying my own castle. kappa is  still  locked up because i’m not clever enough to think of a way to free him on my own. . .” he paused.

 

“i’m a terrible prince. i can’t fight or defend myself, and i don’t have any useful knowledge or experience.”

 

“siren. . .” kappa said softly, reaching out a hand to touch the prince.

 

siren glanced up at it, before looking down again.

 

“i’m not capable or reliable in any way, and i don’t have any redeeming qualities, but. . .” siren looked up eyes wide. “i. . . i think i originally had a point to make, but now i just feel depressed.” kappa placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. siren leaned into his touch.

 

“i just really believe this is our only option  and i—“ siren cut himself off, running a hand through his hair. “sorry, just give me a moment,” he whispered, swimming away from the silent three.

 

finally, queen krilli spoke. “we don’t need the prince’s help. we should just take the beacon and sneak out of the castle while we still have the chance.” she spoke softly, not wanting to alert the prince.

 

queen nee stared absently at siren. “nee?”

 

“actually. . .” she began to swim towards siren. “i’m gonna go talk to him first.”


End file.
